fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shin Inari
|kanji=稲荷信 |romanji= Inari Shin |alias= Metal-head (金属首脳, Kinzoku-shunō) Mr. Magnet (磁石さん, Jiseki-san) Mr. Miracle (神業殿, kamiwaza-tono) Noble Brother (貴族兄さん, Kizoku Niisan) |race= Human |birthdate= August 19th |gender= Male |age= Post Timeskip: 23 |height= 181.5 cm |weight= 176 lbs |eyes= Neon green |hair= Coyote tan |blood type= Unknown |guild mark= Back shoulder |unusual features= |affiliation= Koma Inu |previous affiliation= Inari Family |occupation= Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status= Alive |marital status= Single |relatives= Aldrich Inari (Adoptive father) Hiro Inari (Adoptive older brother) Samarra Inari (Adoptive elder sister) Kalina Inari (Adoptive younger sister) Kaze Inari (Adoptive-cousin) Valarie Inari (Adoptive-cousin Ekaterina Vãduvã (Lover/Master) Shinsei Higure (Biological father) Shisōya Higure (Biological-older sister) Izumi Higure (Biological mother) |alignment= Good |counterpart= |magic= Lightning Magic Magnetism Enchantment Metal-Make Psionic Disruption |weapons= Kinbō no Inka Flame Demon Crossbow Wolfsbane-laced darts |image gallery= }} Shin Inari (稲荷信, Inari Shin; lit. "Fox of Faith" or "Fox of Honesty"), also known as Mr. Miracle (神業殿, kamiwaza-tono) was originally born to Shinsei Higure and Izumi Higure; the main family of the Higure clan, as Shin Higure (真日暮れ, Shin Higure). He is the adoptive son of Aldrich Inari and is currently the only known member of the Inari Family, who was not actually born among the Inaris' but instead was adopted. While mostly known as Mr. Miracle or Magnet for his abilities, he is also comically referred to as Metal-head (金属首脳, Kinzoku-shunō) by Hiro Inari. Shin has only recently become a part of the guild known as Koma Inu or as he puts it, his new strange family. By outsiders, he is also refereed to as the Noble Brother (貴族兄さん, Kizoku Niisan) as opposed what the outsiders call Hiro; The Wild One. Appearance Shin is very handsome, standing 5'11" (181.5 cm) tall with a well built, toned physique; that's more on the lean-side than athletic. He has often been described as either "gorgeous" or "cute" by most women and by a few men. His physical appearance is of a young adult in his late teens, despite being nearly 24 years old. Shin has a light complexion with olive undertones and has a strong bone structure with high cheeks bones and a solid jaw line which are complimented by his upper lip which is said to resemble the bow of Cupid; a god of erotic love, thus giving him a provocative appearance. He possesses dark brown almost black hair which hangs just over his ears, usually styled in a casual disarray yet sometimes gelled for some occasions. He is also seen sporting a slicked back-pompadour with matte finish as well as a messy pompadour and even a contemporary/modern quiff (disconnected undercut) from time to time, hinting that he styles his hair differently for different occasions. Given that his hair stays fixed or stationary for most of the time, it is obvious to assume that he uses hair products such as hair wax, spray or clay. With striking, intense neon green eyes contrasting wonderfully against darkened lashes and eyebrows, a cheeky or a half-smile (depending on the situation), he can be described as seductive and charming. In his early appearances, Shin would also wear glasses with dark frames; whether it was due to impaired sight or not was never really known as he simply stopped wearing them one day. In his early teens, he was often seen wearing darker colors such as black, grey and dark blue, although sometimes he wore lighter colors. Shin had also been seen wearing plaid shirts in lighter tones from time to time. He was often seen wearing t-shirts, shirts or sweaters of darker colors and in various styles such as— short-sleeved, round-necked and v-necked shirts, etc. On occasion, he would sometimes wear black leather jackets and dark sunglasses, which give him a mysterious and rebellious aura. However, he currently wears different forms and types of suits, ranging from tuxedos to business suits and such; this also gave him the epithet of The Man Who Has A Suit For Every Occasion. He also wears a black ring mourning ring; in the honor of his late mother, on the middle finger of his right hand and bears the initials of her name. During the Grand Magic Games which was held during summer of X800, he was seen fashioning hair that was seemingly longer than before; front was cut shorter than before, though he did have medium sized bangs and the back-side was longer than usual; with the hair on both side covering his ears. His hair would ultimately reach his neck-length and his overall hairstyle became slightly more messier than before; his hair no longer stays fixed in a place, hinting the absence of styling products. Shin had a more muscular appearance than before, perhaps due to his training. He wore a grey V-neck full sleeved t-shirt, light colored slim fit jeans and a pair of combat boots to go with his black pure leather jacket and an analogue "old school" watch on his left hand; which he eventually stopped wearing as it could get damaged during the fights and it apparently held some sort of sentimental value to him. According to Sorcerer's Magazine, Shin was listed as top 10 most eligible, handsome bachelors in the year X800; with him landing the 6th rank that very year. He also has a small, azure Koma Inu guild mark on the back of his shoulder. He currently wears his mourning ring on his left ring finger instead of right middle finger. After a few weeks, he was seen sporting a shorter hair and having much more muscular and well defined deposition. His appearance became slightly tanned; a result of working out in the sun, and he became more "exotic" looking than just plain cute. His jawline has also become much stronger, reflecting on his masculine transformation and in contrast to his roller-coaster lips; something which most girls find "hot". He now sports a pair of black and cyan gloves, black combat boots with a metallic toe, a black U-neck designer t-shirt and a dark blue jeans; that's apparently very elastic and allows him to move freely. He also straps in a holster on his back which he uses to carry around his Eskrima sticks. He eventually dyed his hair black, to distinguish and particularly stand out from the rest of his adoptive family. Personality Shin is a very attractive, positive, quirky and upbeat person. He always tries to see the good in people and tries to be a friend to everyone. He is smart, deductive and very reasonable; much like his adoptive-sister, Samarra Inari. One of Shin's most prominent traits is his sense of humor. Even at the face of certain death, he invariably cracks a joke, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. His reasons for this vary— either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. Also, he does this to get on the nerves of his opponents, since he knows that if they are angry, that they would normally lose themselves and be vulnerable to a superior skilled opponent. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes and take the current situation with the utmost seriousness. He lives by a code of honor and morality that has been with him since he was a child and values qualities such as compassion, honor and virtue. Having learned to take care of his family over the years and being naturally responsible, he has developed into a very free-spirited, mature and independent person. Despite Hiro being the 'current' heir, Shin much more responsible and mature than his adoptive elder brother. In reality, Shin was originally offered the position as the heir after Samarra refused to accept it but much like his sister, he rejected the offer, stating that he does not deserve it anymore than Kalina. According to Valarie Inari, he can be very polite yet very persuasive. Shin is described as unpredictable, over-protective and stubborn, but also very kind, intelligent, selfless, empathetic, compassionate, and friendly. He is extremely loyal and has a loving nature. He strongly believes in trust, honesty and loyalty and whenever he would give his word to someone, he would keep it, as he has said "I'm a man of my word". Shin also has an unrealistic level of inferiority complex, specially when it comes down to his adoptive sister, Samarra. He considers himself as trash when compared to her. Claiming that he is not as nearly as refined or virtuous or talented as his sister. Despite his lack of self-worth a doubt and uncertainty, and feelings of not measuring up to standards, he is incredibly confident in his abilities; that is, he knows what he is fully capable of. This combined with his constant feeling of inadequacy suggests that he might secretly be somewhat power hungry. He has a lot of respect and admiration for human life and has an interest for studying supernatural creatures, such as, Vampires. Though, he does not consider them as monsters. Nor does he wishes to capture and dissect one, in order to quench his thirst for knowledge of their physiology. In fact, he has been an advocate of supernatural creatures, as long as he can remember. He is very reluctant when it comes to torture or killing someone but will do so if they mean harm to his family. He is incredibly close to his sisters; though, he is a little more protective of Samarra and cares for them more than anyone. He has an undying faith in Samarra and has promised to be by her side and be her brother Always and Forever. Shin is a very forgiving person, he has morals, but when ever a member of his family is in danger of being killed, he is forced to commit immoral acts, something he doesn't like to do in the first place. Shin seeks to uphold the image of the being he most aspires to be; a well kept, honorable, moral man who is devoted to his family; though, he may struggle sometimes due to the unpredictable and wild nature of his brother and his father, who quickly dismisses him. Shin over the years has learned how to control his anger and channel it in productive ways. Shin in general is a very emotionally hardened character and has difficulty at times handling and accepting certain emotions. Shin is known for speaking his mind and having a fierce temper; though he can control it, which he possibly inherited from his biological-father. He is very respectable to women, unlike his elder brother and treats them as his equals. This combined with his general behavior and dressing sense has earned him the title of the Noble Brother. Shin very rarely has tolerance for those who broke their words to him or has dared to speak ill of his family; this might result in him coming up with a passive-aggressive retort. His accepting and amicable side is further seen when he invites Aether Cade to his family house and dismissed his brother's insults to Aether rather quickly. Shin is very knowledgeable and deceptive in many ways. Shin has a particular taste for analyzing his opponents. At an young age, he felt the need to understand the human psyche, to be able to make sense of the supposed chaos within insanity. He also wanted to understand dark impulses that the most sanest people experience from time to time. His knowledge includes but is not limited to— knowledge of at least two ancient languages, human psychology, photography, archery, knowledge of how to fight and defend himself, wield a sword, genetic engineering and cryptography. His lust for knowledge far exceeds any of his siblings. Shin despite his hardened exterior, does have a soft spot for a certain woman, who he claims to have stolen his heart the moment he laid his eyes upon her. Shin also has a hidden dark-side that remains hidden under his polite and charming demeanor and his "fancy suits". Due to actually being a Higure, who has activated his 'Mark', Shin has a hunter's physiology and mindset and with it's powers and benefits, comes along an enhanced bloodlust and a 'hunter's instincts' that gives him an innate knowledge and intuition of how to kill supernatural creatures. Since, Shin is an advocate for supernatural creatures and is a member of the kind, loving and philanthropic Inari family, he has suppressed this side for far too long; going as far as to installing mental blocks that prevent him from accessing his full hunter-like powers but also takes away his blood lust and hunter instincts, allowing him to live a normal life. However, the mental blocks were shattered when he came face-to-face with Dagrim Enkara; who destroyed them, in order to turn him against his family. Something that made him a genuine threat, as a hunter who has denied his lust for supernatural creatures is bound to turn on humans until they finally kill a supernatural creature. After the incident, Shin had to install a mental-barrier of sorts, that are directly linked to his situation, that is, as long as he is clean, well groomed and is wearing one of his suits, he would be an honorable and nobleman but as soon as he takes them off or his hands have blood in them, he would lash out and release his inner hunter. His hunter personality has been referred to as, "The Man Behind the Suit", who is known for being manipulative, cold, vicious and hypocritical. His hunter-side does not care about his 'family' and would take them out of the equation altogether if they were to get in his way. Relationships Samarra Ryūteki Shin shares a deep and inseparable bond with his ōkami fox, Ryūteki (竜笛, Ryūteki; lit. "Dragon Flute"); who is an Ichibi and can be distinguished by her unique blue flames that burn with a normal temperature of 2,900°F but can be lowered by Ryūteki; this allows Shin to interact with her without burning himself. Ryūteki one of the, if not the youngest of the known ōkami foxes' and imprinted on Shin upon birth; making her incredibly loyal to him. Shin much like rest of the Inari family, treats his companion as his equal and takes great care of Ryūteki; making sure she is not sick, tired, hungry or injured. In fact, he treats her like he would treat his own little sister thus establishing that they do not share a master and pet relationship. Due to being an Ichibi, Ryūteki lacks a ginormous amount of magic that is usually possesses by her cousin species but instead, possesses refined taste, knowledge, keen intellect and kinesthetic learning ability. Over time, her bond with her partner Shin has strengthened to the point where Shin can transfer his magic into her body and her body can easily use it like it's her own without rejecting it. It can be argued that Ryūteki is in fact Shin's best friend and has always been there for him and shares Shin's fondness for seeking knowledge. History Born to the great escape artist and fencer, Izumi Higure and the great business tycoon, Shinsei Higure; with his father being the head of the Higure, Shin grew up being respected by the lower branch members. As a member of the Higure household, he was treated in the same manner as people would treat their prince. However, much like all of the male members of the Higure Clan, Shin was cursed with the Mark of Cain which manifested itself when he was three years old. This greatly worried Izumi and Shinsei as several members of the clan were kidnapped and taken away by men who are trying to extract this mark and use it for their own benefits and despite them trying to hide the fact that their son was the bearer of the infamous curse, people found out. About a week after Shin's fourth birthday, the Higure clan was attacked by several mercenaries who were tasked with one goal: to bring back Shin's body. According to the man behind this, because of his young age, the curse was in it's purest form and still developing, hence it was possible for them to extract it. However, Izumi ran away with Shin as his father tried to hold down the mercenaries. Magic and Abilities Magic Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Lightning Magic is an Elemental Caster Magic that utilizes the element of lightning. Shin uses his lightning magic in a different way compared to others and while he can summon lightning blasts much like other lightning mages, he prefers to use it to control his own bio-electricity and even uses it in combination with his magnet based magic; in order to create an electromagnetic effect. It is his ability to use both bio-electricity and lightning that makes him an extraordinary mage. *'Lightning Resistance': Lightning Magic's most basic defense, having lightning as his signature element, Shin is able to take, or even block, lightning-based attacks without being injured. He can also rejuvenate himself by absorbing a limited amount of electricity or lightning through his skin pores. *'Lightning Blast' (雷爆砕, Kaminari Bakusai): Lightning Magic's most basic attack, it can be used with one or both hands to generate electrical discharges at a distance or at close-range. *'Aura Materialization' (霊気実体化, Reiki jittaika): Shin can manipulate his own bio-electricity and merge it with his magical aura in order to form a second skin that does not extend far from the him body. It allows him to remain unfazed after being hit by cannon balls, struck with blades and makes him invulnerable against almost all forms of physical damage. While extreme heat can somewhat compromise it's integrity the second skin even in it's weakened state can tank hits from powerful telekinetics and even small bombs. Also since this aura cannot be extended from the skin loose fitting clothing will not be under its protection and will tear or burn, however skintight suits will be protected like Shin. This forces Shin to don skintight outfits underneath his jacket. While the aura can protect him from the crushing effects of pressure and gravity, it cannot however protect him in space as Shin still needs air to breathe. *'Aura Steal' (霊気窃盗, Reikisettō): This spell allows Shin to siphon off and absorb bio-electricity from both his enemies and environment in order to either drain them completely or recharge and heal himself. The absorbed bio-electricity is able to enhance his muscular strength and elasticity and reflexes using electricity to stimulate the nerves. Absorbing too much bio-electricity from an organism will unarguably lead to it's death. *'Electric Brainstorm' (電動アイデアラッシュ, Dendō Aidearasshu): By manipulating his own electrical impulses via the electricity produced by his body, Shin is able to energize his own mind to achieve a higher level of focus and increase the surge of neural impulses that are released to perform tasks and actions at an accelerated rate. By stopping these impulses from getting to a reception, Shin can essentially block out and ignore pain and damage and continue fighting; though this can be dangerous in the long run. *'Vision' (空想, Kūsō): Shin can sense bio-electricity as well as weak electric fields around him using this spell and uses it to locate people. These electric fields are generated by everything living due to the activity of their nerves and muscles; making it that much more efficient. *'Phantom Walk' (幽霊散歩, Yūrei Sanpo): Shin can mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction; better known as electrostatic force, between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. This is achieved by once again manipulating his bio-electricity that allows him to affect the attraction between surfaces. This ability is generally limited to his feet and allows him to walk on different kinds of surfaces without being effected by gravity. *'Stun Gun' (スタンガン, Sutangan): Shin can temporarily paralyze his enemies or destroy technology by simply touching them with his hands. Since produces an inordinate amount of bio-electricity, Shin can channel it and discharge through his hands, in controlled bursts. These energy projections vary in power; they mostly affect the nervous system in animals. However, it seems that there are varying degrees to this ability as some opponents have been simply dazed where others have been completely incapacitated. It also seems more effective on people with genetic alterations. When the power behind these blasts are increased they are able to cut through high-density structures and are able to cause extreme pain to extremely durable beings. *'Lightning Clone' (雷光人クローン, Raikō hitokurōn): A spell taught to him by Samarra, this spell allows him to make a clone of himself out of nothing but pure lightning; unlike Samarra. The physical structure is altered, in order to make it dense and durable, which allows it to perform magic and interact with the environment due to it having physical substance. This technique evenly distributes his magic to each part of the clone. If the clone is injured, it will revert to its natural lightning-state, at the same time electrocuting whatever it is touching. Shin's version is different from Samarra's as he is unable to create matter or mass in things. *'Bio-Beams' (生物系光線, Seibutsukei Kōsen): Shin can fire several concentrated beams of bio-electricity from his eyes that can release strong electrical currents and causes slight concussive damage which is comparable to being hard hit or being pushed suddenly. The electric current is known to stun those who are hit by it and may even cause their skin to be burned if fired with such intensity. Naturally the brute force behind the beams along with their electric current can be increased; this increase is directly proportional to the amount of magic Shin is using. Shin can further lock onto his victims before releasing these beams to achieve a homing effect. *'Lightning Claw' (雷爪, Kaminari-tsume): Shin engulfs his hand in electricity and then slashes his opponent across their chest or their vital points; this results in a damage that is similar to being slashed by a broadsword. The effects of this technique also vary from minor stun damage to absolute electrocution, depending on the electrical current. Magnetism Enchantment (磁気濃艶, Jiki Nōen): Magnetism Enhancement is a type of Caster Magic exclusive to Shin Inari. As the name suggests, this magic allows him to control and generate magnetic fields and effect magnetic materials. This caster magic allows Shin to manipulate magnetic fields, and indirectly through them control anything that is connected to them; such as metals. However, this metal manipulation is limited to the metals that make up the Alnico Magnets, that is, aluminium, nickel, iron and cobalt. He can also use his generated magnetic fields to repel objects away from him, use humans with rare conditions as puppets (by controlling the metallic particles in the body), create objects, magnetize and demagnetize objects and sense magnetic fields around him. However, after learning Lightning Magic from Samarra Inari, he was able to take this one step further and was finally able to create, shape and manipulate electromagnetism; giving him the ability to control electromagnetic field and radiation (EM radiation) as well as gained limited control over particles. *'Magnetic Shell' (磁気皮, Jikikawa): Shin can protect himself and others around him by projecting a force-field created out of magnetic energy which can be expanded to great lengths; being magnetic in nature, the field is able to further attract metals to the force field and cause them to surround it as well, this allows him to deflect most attacks, specially radiation based ones. Shin can also use this so called magnetic shell to to trap an enemy inside , and by interacting with earth's natural magnetic field, he can levitate objects and beings in the air. **'Reinforcement' (強化, Kyōka): While Shin wears tight fighting clothes which allows him to use his aura spell, his clothes also contain metallic fibers and his gloves are further reinforced with a strong mesh. This allows him to create another level of protection; with the exception of his magnetic shield and aura, Shin can form this third layer by reinforcing the metallic fibers of his suit with magnetic fields, making his clothing like an armor with a durability that is reminiscent of a platinum-iridium alloy. *'Field' (分野, Bunya): Using his magic, Shin generates magnetic fields, this allows him to levitate by manipulating this generated magnetic field. He can also project these magnetic fields towards certain objects and infuse them with magnetism; causing that object to become a magnet itself. **'Interference' (干渉, Kanshō): By suppressing or cancelling out the magnetic fields around him, Shin can disrupt electronic signals causing communication or things using electromagnetic energy to fail or work erratically. **'Demagnetization' (消磁, Shōji): Shin can demagnetize his targets, causing them to be unaffected by magnetism. He achieves this by scrambling the domains of a magnetized object when it moves near an alternating magnetic field produced by him. The magnetic domain; now no longer arranged, starts canceling out each other thus demagnetizing the object completely. **'Coin Collector' (玉収集家, Tama Shūshūka): Since coins and such objects are mostly made of either iron or nickel covered in zinc, it's ferromagnetic nature causes it to be attracted to the magnetic field produced by Shin. This allows Shin to collect such items and while coins are rare, since the current currency is jewels; the rarity of these items make them much more expensive than Jewels. According to Shin, a coin costs about five times as much as a jewel. **'Magnetization' (磁化, Jika): The exact opposite of demagnetization, this spell allows Shin to magnetize objects, ferromagnetic or not by subjecting it or rather bombarding it to an extremely strong magnetic field. The field strength is so strong that objects which shouldn't normally be magnetized, are magnetized temporarily because of this. This allows him to use almost any object in his proximity to his use by magnetizing them. *'Magnetic Puppetry' (磁気操り人形, Jikiayatsuri ningyō): By controlling the fine metallic particles in the body through his magnetism based magic, Shin can take control over his victim's motor functions against their will as if they were a puppet. However, if the person is lacking in certain metallic particles and haemoglobin due to some disorder, he cannot control their body. **'Iron Extraction' (鉄剔出, Tetsu Tekishutsu): Shin can control and detect the traces of iron within organic matter and can manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to potentially induce very limited effects. There are only 2.5 grams of iron in the bloodstream of a healthy human body and perhaps a gram at most in the rest of the body. To put this in perspective, a penny weighs 2.5 grams; he can easily manipulate those and take complete control over their body who have higher amount of iron in their blood but more interestingly, he can forcibly extract this iron out of their body by the power of attraction. Using his magnetic fields, he can literally rip the iron out of one's body and control it. *'Thrust' (推力, Suiryoku): Shin is able to generate a magnetic field that can repel virtually all ferromagnetic and paramagnetic materials to be repelled away from him. Since most of the objects are either made of ferro or paramagnetic materials, it can act as an offensive or defensive spell. It could be used to varying degrees, from simply moving away objects away from him to simply causing metallic shards to be repelled in a particular direction, in order to impale someone. *'Iron Rain Drizzle' (鉄雨小雨, Tetsuame Kosame): By manipulating iron from a source, he can rip it apart to create several shards of iron that he can influence by using the pressure of magnetic fields to propel them towards a foe at great speeds. Giving the illusion of rain falling to earth and in a matter of seconds, the victim is impaled several times by these projectiles. Defensively, he can repel all metallic projectiles that his opponents hurled at him, back at the opponent with increased force. On average, each projectile or iron shard travels with the speed of 350 feet per second (106.68 m/s). Rusted iron projectiles can also be used for added effects. *'Field Reading' (分野読み, Bunya Yomi): Shin can passively sense magnetic fields around him, their intensity, shifting and movement. This also allows him to detect metallic objects by projecting magnetic fields and even human beings by detecting iron in their blood. He can also sense the disturbances in the magnetic fields generated either by him or the magnetic field of the Earth itself; this allows him to detect anyone in his locality as they are in contact with the Earth's natural magnetic field. Someone would even say that he can "read" these magnetic fields. *'Dust Wind' (塵風, Chirikaze): Shin can use his magnetism to crush large ferromagnetic objects and turn them into fine, ferromagnetic nanoparticles that exhibit superparamagnetism, allowing him to manipulate each of these particles individually or together at the same time. By manipulating these nanoparticles in a wave like form, he can achieve several feats and since the magnetic susceptibility is relatively high, they can be easily magnetized at any moment and used as an extension of himself. This wave of nano ferromagnetic particles can be used to create an armor around him, project a hand, create weapon and other tools; their limit is only determined by Shin's own imagination. **'Ascending Throne' (登攀王座, Tōhanōza): Using a huge amount of the aforementioned ferromagnetic nanoparticles, he can cause a surging wave of nano-sized iron to erupt from beneath the surface; the result causes it to become a wave of tidal proportions that consumes the victim and traps them in a quicksand-like wave of nano iron. Aluminium or nickel can also be alternatively used; in absence of an iron source. **'Rapier' (レイピア, Reipia): By using the nanoparticles; which are once again either ferromagnetic or ferrimagnetic, Shin creates a giant blade out of these magnetic materials and uses his power of magnetism to move it around. The sword can easily slice a human opponent in half and can stretch and slip through shields like a giant snake. **'Metal Clone' (金属二重身, Kinzoku Nijūshin): Shin can use his magnetism to influence the nano ferromagnetic particles to create clones in the shape of himself or others. The clone's form can be changed instantly into magnetic particles, and the enemy's body can be trapped. Unlike other clones, it does not dissolve or vanish when hit once, but can reform itself. *'Redirection' (Unnamed): As the ions in the plasma are charged, they respond to magnetic fields, as such, Shin is able to redirect or alter the path of all plasma attacks; including, lightning based attacks, since lightning is naturally occurring plasma. Electromagnetism (電磁気, Denjiki): An offshoot of his magnetism based magic achieved by combining magnetism and electricity (via lightning magic) in the perfect ratio. This rare form of magic allows Shin to control and generate one of the fundamental forces in existence. Due to the intense versatility electromagnetism is one of the most powerful and versatile elements in existence. *'Anti-gravitation' (反重力, Han Jūryoku): Since gravity is not an actual force but the result of the geometry of spacetime, the only way to negate or defy gravity is by moving air with electromagnetic fields. Shin creates extraordinarily strong electromagnetic fields that allow him to negate the effects of increased gravity; however, if the electromagnetic fields are too strong compared to the gravitation, Shin would not only overcome it but would end up levitating himself; depending on his ability to maintain this field and the field strength, he may or may not wind up propelling himself with an nonuniform velocity. By simply reducing the gravity to a certain level instead of negating it, he gains the ability to jump incredible distances. *'Vacuum Ardor' (空血気, Kara kekki): By controlling electromagnetism, he is able to gain over certain types of energies and radiation, one of which being the vacuum energy; better known as the z-point waves, which are the lowest amount of energy that a quantum mechanical physical system has. This allows him to control the vibrational energy retained by molecules even at a temperature of absolute zero. As such, he can use this energy to either bind someone with a zero-point energy restraint or can simply use it to project beams of void for variable sizes and ranges that are capable of destroying structures. These beams can disintegrate fragile objects in seconds, through durable objects such as a human body might take several seconds or minutes. These beams tend to travel from anywhere between the speed of 345 m/s-500 m/s; making them insanely fast. **'Haul' (牽引, Kenin): Shin can use the z-point waves to emit a force field confined to a collimated beam with clean borders; this beam can be used to tow or haul an object or a person hit by it towards the user. Often dubbed as the tractor beam, this spell is extremely useful as it can be for everything from rescuing people under water or in dangerous environments to tow or pull an entire ship. However, the beam is strictly attractive in nature and unlike other tractor beams does not have the ability to repel objects. *'Spectral Sight' (スペクトルかん, Supekutoru kan): Shin is capable of focusing and expanding his electromagnetic energy emission, focusing it into his senses, specially his sight, enabling him to perceive the world around themselves based solely on the patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. This allows him to see the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings. Unlike other mages, Shin can perceive the entire electromagnetic spectrum and can process it without damaging or confusing his brain, he can "tune" his vision to interpret the various ranges of the electromagnetic energy. Shin's body can sense or rather "feel" the presence of gamma rays, x-rays, ultraviolet, infrared, microwaves and radiowaves. While he mostly limits himself to using gamma or x-ray, he can also use radiowaves for echolocation of sorts. Since gamma radiation flows through everything, he has an amazing outlook on the world. Shin can feel minute traces of gamma rays in every being and use them to heighten his perception and reflexes. Infrared allows him to to see temperature variations in objects and environment while x-ray allows him to to visually penetrate solid objects or even see within objects. Though, looking through more than one wall is confusing according to him. Shin can sense and patch into radio frequencies exponentially to extensive proportions, allowing his brain to project high frequency waves (3 kHz) which are emitted with the same frequency as radiowaves. The signal emanates from sending regions of his brain, after which it travels outward, bounces off objects around him, and returns to receiving regions of his brain. This makes him a human RADAR and allows him to detect hidden traps and enemies. It has been hinted several times that both Shin's sense of touch and sight are able to detect these electromagnetic wave though they have never been mentioned to be able to detect or sense cosmic radiation. His use of radiowaves suggest that this sense does after all extend to his hearing as well but not to his sense of taste or smell. Despite this, when using this, there is virtually nothing that can hide from Shin's sight; making him arguably the best sensor. This spell does have his shortcomings however, causing headaches and irritation every time Shin uses it for ten minutes or longer; using this spell for too long might even cause his brain to be overloaded. *'Super Electric Magnetism' (超電動磁力, Chōdendō Jiryoku): Shin is able to release bursts of electricity of high alternating frequency that generates a strong magnetic field. These blasts can not only pierce through their flesh but after striking them turns them into living magnets, causing metals to be attracted to them and crush them. The high alternating frequency of these electric blasts can lead to permanent brain damage and can send the victim in a state of coma. Even if someone were to survive this powerful combination of magnetism and electricity, it is highly unlikely that their bodies will ever be able to function with peak efficiency. *'Electromagnetic Surge' (電磁波動, Denji Hadō): Shin can release a surge of electromagnetic energy; which has the ability to disrupt all technology nearby but instead of simply destroying technology like a normal EMP, this surge is released in a form of an enormous and destructive wave of electromagnetism at a desired target and most likely destroy the surrounding area; as Shin puts it, the technology disruption is simply a collateral damage, thus confirming that despite it's ability to damage electronics, it's meant for one simple purpose— to destroy his enemies. Since this is not a precision based attack, no matter what he does, large scale destruction is practically guaranteed. *'Spiting Point' (分割一点 Bunkatsu itten): By projecting his electromagnetic lightning/electricity, Shin can split two elements through the process known as electrolysis. This move comes in handy as it allows him to split compounds into simple elements, thus allowing him to deconstruct objects and specially alloys, which further allow him to magnetize the separated metals and use them. However, when used on humans who are made of several combination of different molecules, this can cause the victim to lose cohesion in their body and cause their body to fall apart instead of turning into dust; given that it takes a significantly long amount of time to work and requires a huge amount of magical energy. Another use of this unique ability is to create breathable clouds, underwater. This can be achieved by splitting the water into hydrogen and oxygen; which results in creation of a semi-breathable gas cloud. If used with too much power, this can and will cause certain liquids to be evaporated due to the heat from the electromagnetic electricity. While unknown, it is possible for these split molecules to exhibit magnetic behavior due to the use of EM electricity. *'Dragon and Tiger' (竜虎, Ryūko): Shin releases a beam of electromagnetism over a specific target area, which morphs into a dragon through the process of shape transformation and attacks the enemy. The dragon remains connected to the Shin's hand, allowing him to control it during its attack. This so called dragon is entirely composed of electromagnetic waves and can phase through physical matter, if Shin wishes to; this dragon can stab and electrocute the target simultaneously and causes disturbances in technology around the area due to it's nature. Electro-weak force (電気弱勢い, Denkijaku Ikioi): This is the result of further mastery of his electromagnetism which allows him to manipulate both electromagnetism and weak force. *'Interaction' (接点, Setten): Due to the interactive nature of electromagnetism and weak-force, these fundamental forces interact to form electroweak interaction; though, a huge amount of heat is required to cause them to interact but in Shin's case, the unstable nature of his electromagnetism magic naturally emits a huge amount of heat when in use causing the forces to interact and give rise to this spell. This spell is created to replicate the effects of that particular phenomenon and form electroweak force, which allow him to manipulate both electromagnetism and radiation; specially microwaves. **'Pyromania' (放火狂, Hōkakyou): Due to the electroweak interaction, Shin can convert his produced electromagnetic fields into microwave radiation and due to their short wavelengths, microwaves lack the ionizing and penetrating power of gamma waves but instead can can cause molecules in matter to vibrate which in turn cause friction and produces heat; this can cause living tissues to melt and cells and water content of the body to evaporate. Shin can project these beams of mircowaves and direct them at his victims. ***'Heat Wave' (加温周波, Kaon Shūha): Shin can concentrate to cause the microwaves to swirl around his body, creating a visible aura around him, he can focus parts of this aura to project microwaves on a specific target, and cause it to burst into flame, or explode, or melt, depending on the intensity. However, he typically limits how much of his own power he accesses for fear of permanently damaging the planet, its atmosphere and electromagnetic field. Though, at times of distress he can ignore these mental barriers and release microwave from his body in every direction with several times his natural limit, causing mass-scale destruction. When his aura is fully projected out in all direction as an uncontrolled burst of microwave, it can potentially obliterate an entire city. **'Repulsor Blast' (撃退爆発, Gekitai Bakuhatsu): By using the electro-weak force through the virtue of his magic, Shin is able to emit a great amount of energy as electromagnetic waves which causes ionization, that is, a blast of unstable radiation. These blasts of radiation emit electromagnetic pulses and are highly ionizing, thus causing damage on a cellular level. However, the name repulsor blast comes from their dense nature which allows them to physically push away or repulse matter on contact. **'Megaton Sphere' (メガトン天地, Megaton Tenchi): Shin concentrates the radioactive energy generated from his electromagnetic-weak force interaction and forms a small sphere between his palms that contains a huge amount of energy which it releases after it is hurled towards Shin's target(s) and it explodes. Despite looking small, the energy is actually condensed into the small sphere making it capable of deceiving/tricking his enemy's into underestimating it's power. This radioactive sphere of energy contains the TNT equivalent of 1.2 megaton/4.34 PJ; that much energy can not only run an entire apartment for 103,474 years but also cause matter subjected to it to undergo radiolysis, that is, bonds that hold up matter together are eliminated, causing them to be de-atomized completely. The effects from such an attack could effect the surrounding area badly, causing mutation and other genetic disorders. However, the downside of this spell is, it leaves Shin drained of all of his magic. Psionic Disruption (超自然の胸三寸破壊, Chō shizen no Munesanzun Hakai; lit. "Preternatural Mind Disruption") is a unique Caster Magic that allows Shin to project gyrating waves of magical energies that can directly effect the inner ear and the nervous system. The name 'Psionic Disruption' comes from the words psionic; meaning, "use of psychic powers" or "supernatural phenomenons" and disruption meaning, "disturbance in an event or task"; which is exactly what this magic is about. Shin emits gyrating waves of magical energies which soon create their own magical field, inside which they can influence people, that is, Shin's victims. By focusing these waves, Shin can cause the rapid change in ear pressure, disruption and thus, imbalance between the visual system and proprioception; this results in disorientation, nausea and hallucinations. These distortion waves can render others unconscious; if they are exposed to them for too long, and can also interfere with their ability to maintain their ability to move, react or fight. These waves create a pulse that shift the endolymph within the three semicircular canals and cause the hairs within the ampule to depolarize and send a signal through the vestibular nerve of the position of the body. The signals originating from one's visual cortex and the signals coming from ears will not be in synchronization due to the action of these waves, causing nausea. People who are regularly exposed to this disruptive magic, experience spatial unawareness; the inability of a person to correctly determine his/her body position in space. Exposure to these pressure waves which travel far enough to disturb the endolymph and perilymp in the cochlea; shifting the membrane and depolarizing the hair cells responsible for sounds; causing gradual earloss will also result in tinnitus, which is a sensation of hearing ringing, buzzing, hissing, chirping, whistling, or other sounds. Since, it is his own magic, Shin can control who to effect and who not to effect by this magic inside the field, that is, just because someone is inside the 'disruption field' they don't necessarily need to be affected by it. Though, it takes up a lot of control to prevent his allies from being effected by his magic. *'Unvoiced' (無声損害, Musei Songai): Metal-Make (金の造形魔法, Kane no Zōkei Mahō; lit. "Metal Molding Magic"): Metal-make is a Caster Magic, Molding Magic; which utilizes the element of metal(s) in general, that can either be limited to a particularity metal or all of the metals mentioned in periodic table, this magic grants the user the ability to mold and shape metals around him/her or simply generate them (takes time) and alter their molecular structure in order to create extremely sophisticated solid constructs to provide assistance or mold metals for combat oriented purposes. Metaru Meiku (メタルメイク, Metaru Meiku) much like Ice-Make is a molding magic that allows the wielder to create objects, both animated and inanimate; but out of metals instead of ice. *'Metal Make: Giant Electrum Hammer' (金製・エレクトラム槌, Kanesei: Erekutoramu tsuchi): Shin creates a gigantic, thirty five feet large spiked hammer made of electrum; an alloy of gold and silver with a very small amount of copper, the hammer is instantly brought down onto the targeted area, creating a great impact.. *'Metal Make: Osmium-Steel Shield (金製・オスミウムこう盾, Kanesei: Osumiumukō Tate)': Shin forms a gigantic wall like shield between him and his opponent(S) which is made of Osmium-carbon steel alloy. Osmium's tremendous durability, density and hardness combined with carbon-steel's ability to becomes harder and stronger as it's hit with heat or fire magic, the shield provides great defense. *'Metal Make: Needle Hell' (金製・針黄泉, Kanesei: Hariyomi): Shin can manipulate a certain metal in his vicinity and shape it in a form of several hundreds of needles; this is generally done with rusted iron and then using his magnetism, creates a spiraling loop of rusty needle around his body. Physical and Mental Capabilities Unconquerable Willpower: Shin possesses an unnatural will power that allows him to strive in the most difficult conditions. In fact, it is his sheer willpower that allowed him to break free from Ekaterina Vãduvã's mind control and later on resist her. With his will power, he can resist mind control, urge to sleep, temptations and even the strongest of sexual drive. He can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against him. His strong will power sometimes allows him to push his body beyond it's normal limitations and in fact, Shin's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. At times, Shin can call upon his inner strength with his will; though, if he is too wounded or weakened, his willpower cannot do anything for him. *'Exceptional Pain tolerance': Shin can resist exceptional amounts of pain and continue to function with peak efficiency as if he can shut down his pain receptors. However, this combined with his determination and courage is a by product of his willpower. He can think clearly, continue to move, ignore torture and generally function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. Keen Intellect: Shin is a calm, relatively wise and highly knowledgeable individual who likes to study his opponents and friends alike. Shin is also something of a polymath genius and possesses an IQ of 182. He also has combined alchemy with science to create a new scientific field; that allows him to create unique materials and track certain elements on quantum level. This has also allowed him to create his own sentient teleporting lacrima. He was taught tactics and strategies in his youth by his father who encouraged him to always think two steps ahead of his enemies and three steps ahead of his friends. His prowess is such that he is able to out think and out maneuver individuals such as Ekaterina; who herself is highly manipulative, shrewd and knowledgeable. Shin can invent various devices with special properties when needed as well as create and repair guns. He can also duplicate practically any other technologies after learning how they work or by glancing at the designs. *'Peak Concentration Capacity, Super-Eidetic Memory or Hypermnesia': Shin is able to process information in ways normal human beings could never have imagined or understood without such mental conditioning. He can remember things others have forgotten, replicate knowledge, and become completely competent and aware of the situations he is in. Shin at most of the times can use 100% of his concentration, allowing him to push his physical and mental capabilities to the maximum potential. Shin can remember and recall everything that he has have ever experienced, encountered or learned in his lifetime. He seems to possess an unique condition known as "Hypermnesia" or Super-eidetic memory; this means, he only needs to hear, read, sense, learn things once and he will be able to remember and recall them at any time and at any given moment without practicing or some sort of assistance. He will continue to learn for the rest of his life and his brain will simply compress neural synapses to contain it all, allowing memory of every event, experience or bit of knowledge from birth to the present. This makes him immune to memory erasure and alteration. *'Spatio-temporal synesthesia': In the manner of number form synesthesia, the spatio-temporal synesthesia is a mental map of days week or months of an year. As such, Shin can "see the time", for example in the form of a ribbon, ring or circle. According to certain researches, those individuals possess peculiar synaptic connections in their brain allowing them to live time like a spatial construction. Like other forms of synesthesia, spatio-temporal synesthesia is consistent in its occurrences. This allows him to go through his schedule and recollect every bit of information. *'Expert Businessman': Shin is one of the most bright and smart businessmen in the world, a trait that has earned him an immense fortune second only to entrepreneurs like Eimei Hoshi. Shin is not above using cutthroat tactics and pushing his employees to work constantly to maintain the success of his business empire. Shin owns both Horizon Informatics as well as, Zone Mart; a multinational retail corporation that operates a chain of hypermarkets, discount department stores and grocery stores. It was his business oriented intellect that made Aldrich Inari offer him the position of 'Heir' to him. Though he declined, he did however, help his elder brother keep track of the investments made by their family. He even intimidated the board members by tracking down financial irregularities within the accounts. Expert-hand-to-hand combatant: Shin has undergone advanced training in many martial arts that have been taught to him by several mentors, such as Aldrich Inari; an expert of Systema, Junsei and several others. Shin has mastered many unarmed styles of fighting, including Systema, Savate, Wadō-ryū karate, Black Tiger fist, Haidong Gumdo and Bōjutsu. *'Bōjutsu Expert': Artistry: Shin has a particular taste for art, as observed by his collection of exquisite pieces and paintings from all over the globe. In addition to being a skilled photographer, he is also a very gifted sketch artist and painter. At his young age, he was considered as skilled with a brush as he is with a sword. He also possesses some degree of artisan capabilities; allowing him to craft decorative jewelry and even create a hand-made watch; which he later on gifted to Samarra. Skilled Photographer: Hunter's Physiology Supernatural Hunter Physiology (超常的猟師生理, Chōjōteki Ryōshi Seiri): Being a member of the Higure bloodline who has activated his mark, his body has undergone several magical enhancements, which makes him better than average human mages. However, due to him installing mental barriers and rejecting his Hunter-side, he is weaker than most Supernatural hunters from his bloodline. *'Keen Senses': Shin has trained or rather honed his senses to achieve peak perfection that can be attained by a normal human being. Shin's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; while they are superior to that of normal human beings who do not train their senses, they are not super natural and thus, can be fooled, bypassed or confused. After his "special training" for exactly 605 hours, he claimed that all of his capabilities have been pushed far beyond their normal limits, including his senses. *'Peak Accuracy': Shin like the rest of the Higure Clan members is capable of achieving small and distant targets; is also ambidextrous in this manner and can take nigh-impossible shots. Their brain is hardwired for advanced precision superior to even the most experienced and skilled, human archers. It's near impossible for him or anybody in his clan to miss their target. He has an intuitive aptitude for marksmanship; this first manifested itself when Aldrich Inari tried to teach him how to use a gun but discovered that the boy immediately became an expert at using and handling guns within the next five minutes. He is highly skilled with all types of guns allowing him to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. While he generally hates using lethal force, Shin can and has used almost all forms of projectile weaponry. *'Enhanced Agility': Shin's agility is of superior standard when compared to normal human mages. Shin's body automatically respond to changes in the body's position with supernatural balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. This allows him to run, jump, climb, flip, slide, and perform acrobatic feats beyond that which untrained human mages normally can. Shin has demonstrated that they can flip, climb, move, jump very high and run exceptionally fast with little to no difficulty or exhaustion. Despite not being a physical type, Shin naturally has tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's and yet are stronger and more durable. This combined with his extremely smooth joints, establish the fact that his agility is simply a result of genetics and not his training. He can easily match or top any record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines if he wants. His bones are seemingly capable of absorbing a greater amount of shock and impact, this allows him to land safely after jumping from a great height or take impact blows to his shin without breaking them. After his training, he demonstrated a slightly greater level of agility than before, making him one of the best aerialist and gymnast in the entire continent. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Shin's body has faster nerve endings so he can react quicker than any human, artificially enhanced human and superhumans, he can process information more quickly, and perceive the world as in slow motion if pushed. As mentioned, his brain works in overdrive and has automatic reflexes, allowing him dodge projectiles such as bullets from a handgun while in mid-air and catch an arrow fired from a close range. *'Enhanced Equilibrium & Dexterity': Shin naturally has an exceptional sense of equilibrium. Shin's equilibrioception borders on superhuman levels and as such, allows him to perform unimaginable tasks with relative ease. As demonstrated by Shin, he was able to balance his entire body on his left hand; more impressively, he did this on the edge of a cliff without falling. His hand to eye coordination is practically flawless and has been developed to the peak of human capability. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. He can also perform many tasks with his feet as easily as a he could do with his hands. This is best seen when he tried to shoot an arrow with his feet while performing a hand stand. *'Peak Physical Strength': Due to having awakened his mark; which makes him nigh-indestructible and gives augmented physical capabilities, so that he might hunt down supernatural creatures, Shin even without exercising or training, has developed skeletal and muscular system that grant him strength that is at the peak of human perfection. As such, he is as strong as a human can be without enhancements and without being classified as a superhuman. Shin is capable of lifting and handling objects that are just over three times his own weight (530 lbs) by applying only moderate amount of force and without straining himself. This strength also extends to his leg muscles and allow him to sprint and jump extraordinary heights. Shin has been recently seen building up this strength by undergoing intense regimen that mostly centers around strength and endurance training. While the upper limits of his strength are unknown, he used regularly bench presses weights around 750 lbs to keep himself in shape. It is during the family gathering, where Shin admitted that he could be physically beaten by both Aether and Hiro due to the fact that his limit then was only "a mere 1,000 lbs". Despite this, his strength was still very human-like and can be easily overwhelmed by enhanced humans, dragons, lycans, vampires, hybrids and other supernatural creatures. After his one month training, in preparation for the Grand Magic games, he became capable of lifting and handling weights around 1450 lbs or 657.70 kgs. In his first meeting with Dagrim Enkara; he demonstrated enhanced strength and reflexes and event as far as to state that, he was more agile than Dagrim and has been working out to build up his strength. After awakening his Hunter powers, he proved himself to be strong enough to stop an accelerating class 3 truck (weighing nearly about 9000 lbs), for enough time for the child behind him to escape; though his strength may have been temporarily enhanced due to adrenaline secretion, since that was a life of death situation. Even then, it would mean, Shin on his on is strong enough to overcome a force of 7166.6 Newtons with just his physical strength and nothing more. *'Mark of Cain (印のケイン, Shirushi no Kein)': The Mark of Cain is a Curse or some sort of special seal branded on all of the male members of the Higure Clan by Reidō; also known as the Curse of Cain, this seal is responsible for reincarnating a deceased Higure. This curse prevents them from truly dying as long as their brain remains intact. On dying, the seal activates; healing and reviving the damaged bodies of those who bear this mark. The only way to kill someone with this mark would be by destroying their brain and nervous system. Later on, after fully awakening the Mark of Cain, Shin was able to discover that the Mark of Cain simply gives his body the ability to heal itself and regenerate from any wound by feeding off of the users's magic; that is, if he does not have enough magic, the seal will not be activated. The only reason that the it is necessary for the brain to survive is- the brain basically commands the rest of the body to regenerate. With his brain gone or destroyed, the body cannot heal. By actively using the power of the Mark, Shin is able to achieve nigh-immortality. **'Nigh-Immortality': Shin's accelerated healing factor that allows him to rapidly regenerate any damaged, missing or destroyed bodily tissues, cells, limbs and organs within minutes. This healing also affords him the immunity to drugs and toxins except in massive doses; which takes time to be eliminated from his system. Shin's this unique healing grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity granting him exceptional endurance. In fact, his healing grants him an accelerated metabolic system which allows him to process food and eliminate waste from his system at an impressive rate. In addition, knowing that his muscles will heal later on due to him actively feeding the seal with his magic, can push his muscular structure beyond it's normal limits and achieve some degree of enhanced strength and speed for a short amount of time. **'Curse of Cain': When someone successfully manages to kill a Higure by destroying their brain and incapacitating their body, the Mark of Cain disappears but at the same time releases magical energies that latch themselves onto the killer. The killer struck by this will be plagued by horrifying hallucinations that are meant to drive the person in question to kill himself/herself and will eventually convince the person to kill themselves. There is virtually no way to get rid of this curse. *'Enhanced Speed': Other than having reflexes that are practically superhuman, even with him suppressing his power, Shin is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human mage (given they are not using magic to enhance their speed) and while it's not over the top or quite on the superhuman level, in combat this speed has allowed him to tackle foes, seemingly out of thin-air and attack them faster than they can react; again, given that they are not using some form of magic to enhance their speed and reflexes. He has shown to be fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot, but prefers not to travel by foot. Which means, he might not be capable of maintaining this enhanced speed. He personally clocked in at 36 m/s (78.2 mph) when he was 17 years old. He was previously capable of running with a speed of 82 mph at his peak, without using magic. However, he can surprisingly, naturally swim at speeds around 36 knots, despite claiming to hate swimming in the first place and having only a little swimming experience. After awakening his training for two months, he can now run at speeds above 96.1 miles per hour and swim with a constant speed of 42 knots for an extended period of time. By the day of Grand Magic games, Shin had already awakened some of his Hunter powers, thus allowing him to move with a speed of 47 m/s or 105.136 mph. *'Enhanced Durability': As a Higue, he has tougher skin and denser bones and muscles then the average person. His body can also endure more physical stress than the average person due to it's fortified cellular and muscular structure. His body is also more resistant to impact forces than most humans. He can withstand great impacts, such as being thrown through a plate-glass window, that would severely injure or kill a normal human. He has also taken impacts from a wooden baseball bat, which caused the bat to break during the second strike and caused him to feel annoyed; though, how much discomfort did that exactly cause isn't known. While not exactly enhanced, after his training, his bones and muscles became slightly more resistant to impact forces, such as— punches, kicks, headbutts, strikes from bats, sticks, etc. *'Conscious Adrenaline Bursts': Shin can activate his adrenals and cause them to secrete the flight or fight hormone, adrenaline and noradrenaline, at will. On being activated, more oxygen is carried to his muscles by the extra blood, which allows in his muscles to function at elevated levels. Skeletal muscles are activated by electrical impulses from the nervous system. When they're stimulated, muscles contract, meaning they shorten and tighten. Adrenaline also facilitates the conversion of the glycogen into glucose. This carbohydrate gives energy to muscles, and a sudden burst of glucose also allows muscles to strengthen further. Since he can do this for a great deal of time, this grants him enhanced strength, speed, agility and pain tolerance for an extended period of time. This ability greatly compensates for his inability to access his full Hunter-powers. Turning off may cause severe exhaustion, and if they had succumbed to pain during the time he were "amped up" and this might cripple or at least weaken him for sometime; until his healing kicks in and repairs the damage. All of the aforesaid physical capabilities are normally enhanced by a factor of three while pain tolerance is enhanced by a factor of two. *'Enhanced Stamina': Shin's body is highly resistant to the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood, allowing him to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than both normal humans and enhanced humans. Giving him a stamina and lung capacity that is slightly superior compared to enhanced humans and enabling him to hold breath for 11 minutes underwater, making his lungs as healthy as enhanced human's lungs can get. Beyond that point, he might actually start drowning. Since, Shin has found a way to actively use the power of Mark of Cain, his body can quickly eliminate these fatigue toxins from his body and further boost this stamina; albeit by only a small amount. After his training, Shin can now hold his breath for exactly 12 minutes and 15 seconds; showing some degree of enhanced lung capacity; while how much has his physical stamina increased remains unknown. *'Combat Preflex': Hunters can interpret and predict enemy attacks and react to the incoming attack, brush off or avoid the incoming attacks even from dead angle. They can avoid linear attacks such as bullets and lasers by simply quickly positioning themselves away from the path of the attack before it is fired. They can instinctively somewhat comprehend or decipher an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Giving them an advantage when it comes to close quarters combat, both armed and unarmed. Since, Hunters are born fighters who are naturally gifted in various areas of combat and can even take down unskilled super humans; they turn out to be great fighters with great preflexes, preflex is a combination of the words "pre" and "reflex". This ability has also been referred to as 'low-level battle clairvoyance'. Shin has also shown the ability to predict his enemy's movements before they themselves can fully execute them but his ability seems to 'active' rather than 'passive'. The difference between an active ability and passive ability is, an active ability is not always activated and needs to be activated by using a small amount of magic, while a passive ability is always activated and does not require magic to function; a passive ability is much like a skill, which does not require energy on it's own but executing tasks with this skill obvious requires energy. *'Bloodlust Control & Mental Barriers': *'Low-level Hunter's Instincts': Due to having a supernatural control over his barriers and mental barriers, Shin has actively rejected his Hunter-side and as such, has downgraded Hunter's Instincts. Despite this, he still possesses extraordinary talent and instinct for hunting everything that is supernatural. He track people and objects under most conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them and finally kill or capture his prey. He also has extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling him to easily slip in and out of areas undetected and sneak up on his prey. Equipment Quotes * Sometimes I think if I didn't have you, there wouldn't be a single person in the world who really understood me... thanks, sis! Trivia * Kinbō no Inka roughly translates to Golden Bō staff of compliance which is a reference to Ruyi Jingu Bang; a magical staff wielded by the immortal monkey Sun Wukong in the 16th-century classic Chinese novel Journey to the West. * Shin owns a magic car that is highly influenced by and is modeled after 2013 Shelby GT500 Super Snake and has almost all of the features of the aforementioned real life car and much more. * Being a Hunter, Shin naturally excels at hunting supernatural creatures but he specializes in hunting down Vampires and Elf-vampire hybrids. Category:Characters Category:Inari family Category:Male Category:Inari Family Category:Hunters Category:Supernatural Creature